Life in Black
by larlarbear48
Summary: A fourtis story, about them living their lives in Dauntless if the war had never happened. Funny moments, heartfelt moments, and just plain weird moments. This is a really fun story to read so please take time to do so. You won't regret it!
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1

Tris POV

I wake up to the sound of a sweet hum- the shower. Tobias must be in the shower. So, I get out of bed and thrown on some clothes. The usual t shirt with combat boots and jeans. I decided to make Tobias' favorite breakfast, pancakes and sausage. I am a terrible cook, but he insists that my food is delicious. I moved in with Tobias 2 months after initiation, and I have been here for ten months so far. I am kind of nervous, for when he asks me to marry him finally. All I know is that when the time comes, my answer will be an absolute yes. The pancakes and sausage are almost done when Tobias walks in with damp hair, a t shirt, and jeans. " Good morning, my love!" he says. " Good morning to you also, my handsomeness!" I say. " MMMMMM! Pancakes!" he says in a childish voice. He smiles and gives me a hug. " Why so huggy?" I ask. " They didn't give you the amity serum again did they?" I say. " No,no amity serum. It's just, when I was in the shower, I remembered something." he says. ''And what would that something be? " I question. " I remembered, that today is our anniversary!" he says with a smile. " Really? That's amazing, Tobias!" I squeal. " So, in honor of the occasion, I need you to meet me at the ferris wheel at six o clock this evening, okay?" he says. " I will definetly be there!" I say. " I need you to be getting ready, Christina will be by in a few minutes to pick you up so you can go shopping." he reminds. " Uugghh. Do I have to go?" I ask. "Yes! I have to prepare for our special date at the ferris wheel!" he says. " Love you." I say before running off to take a shower. " Love you too, my love." he says in return. I take my shower, get dressed, and wait for Christina to get here. Before I know it, Christina pops her head in the door. She is wearing a cheeky grin. " Ready?" she asks. " I guess so." I reply. I shoot Tobias a look of nervousness before she drags me out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2- The hours drag on**

**Tobias POV**

I can't wait to go to the ferris wheel with Tris! She doesn't know, but I plan to propose right at sunset! I call Christina and ask her if she can keep Tris away from the apartment until I can get everything ready for our date tonight! Oh goodness I sound like the Amity. Anyway, Christina will probably take her shopping or whatnot, which Tris hates deeply, but the frustration she will feel while she is shopping will be nothing compared to the happiness when I propose. I feel confident that she will say yes, but I am still nervous. Anyone would be. Tris walks in to the living room after I finish calling Christina and sits next to me on the couch. " Tris, Christina will be over in a minute to pick you up to go shopping. You might want to change out of your PJ's." I say. " Fine. BUt if she tries to get me to buy a dress I'm blaming it on you, mister." She replies. Tris goes off to change and I turn on a movie called " Frozen". I like it, but it's so Amity and Hahns is so evil. Like Eric. Tris comes back into the living room right after Elsa finishes " Let it Go". She is wearing sweats and a black t shirt. Simple, and I bet it's comfortable too. C hristina pops her head in the door and squeals a high- pitched squeal. " Ready, Tris?" she says like and Amity girl. " Ready as I'll ever be." Tris replies. I don't blame her for not wanting to go shopping. How could walking around looking at clothing be any fun at all? Christina drags Tris by her arm out of the apartment and when she shuts the door, I can hear Christina blabbing about shoes and skirts as they walk down the hall. I shudder. I turn on the movie again and watch it. When it finishes, I go to the store and pick up some food for our date. I come home and take a long cat nap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 3- Shopping with Chris**

**Tris POV**

Christina has dragged me to atleast 20 stores already. It's **10:00 AM! **I have 7 bags of clothes already. I don't see how any of these new clothes are necessary, but Chris insists that I need all of them. " Are we done yet?" I whine. " Absolutely not! We have 10 stores left to go to!" She replies. I sigh as the handles of all the shopping bags threaten to pull my hand in two. After we get done in "Forever Dauntless", Chris drags me to the rest of the stores in all of Dauntless. Chris comes upon a tiny black sundress and gasps like a vacuum cleaner sucks up dirt. " You need this!" She says. " No, I don't. I already have a dress!" I reply. "Yeah, but not like this one! Tris! Please?" She retorts. " Fine, I'll try it on,but I make no promises." I say. I go in to the dressing room, try it on, and it actually looks good on me! " Hey Chris! Come here!" I yell. She rushes over here to see what it looks like. I show her the dress and her jaw drops to the floor. " Tris! You look amazing!" she says. We buy the dress and walk out of the store now with 8 bags. Children point at us as we walk through the shopping center, but I keep walking. By 12:00, we both start to get hungry. " Hey Chris, we should get something to eat." I say. "Yeah. Let's get tacos." she says. "Sounds good to me." I say. "Guess what, Will proposed to me!" she says. I stop walking as a grin comes across my face. " Really? I'm so happy for you!" I say. " Thanks. Will is such a romantic." She replies. When we get to the food court, we order our food, and a we eat it, talk about Christina's wedding. It will be so cute! I can't belive I'm actually having fun shopping!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap 4- The Klutz**

**Tris POV**

" Crap! It's 5:30!" I shout at Chris. " We need to get back to your apartment!" she replies hastily. We start a mad dash to the shopping center exit. It just happened that I tripped and fell in to the fountain and soaked all my bags! Why am I so clumsy? I see Chris trying to hold back her laughter. After I look at my reflection in the water, I start to giggle myself. " Get up!" Chris says still laughing like a cheeky baboon. " I'm such a klutz!" I say. " Yeah, tell me about it." she retorts. She helps me up and we continue our mad dash for the exit. As we run, people stare at us like we are two stampeding cows. I shoot a few of them looks. They look kind of scared. When I touch my hand to my face to wipe my eyes, I pull my hand back and see something shocking.

My makeup is running! That's why people were staring! Or, it could have been the fact that I was soaking wet, running, and carrying 8 soggy bags of clothes. We finally get to the exit and Chris opens the door, then we both run out, now running for the Dauntless compound. I feel something slide under my shoe, and I face plant...HARD. Darn! My shoelace came untied. My nose is bleeding and the wind stings it as I run through it. I have to make it back in time for Chris to do my makeup! I can see the Dauntless compound when a street car comes and splashes dirty street water all over me and Chris. We are both getting angry. As we approach the doors to the compound, my legs start to feel like jelly. We just ran a half mile! We go up to the apartment, and Chris works her makeup magic. When she is done, I look stunning... I just have a black eye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap 5- The Question**

**Tobias POV**

I'm sitting on the grass next to the ferris wheel waiting for Tris to arrive. It is half past 6 and I am starting to worry she was kidnapped or something at the shopping center. When I look up I see the most beautiful sight. Tris, walking towards me in a black sundress and combat boots. Oh goodness,that's so Tris. I laugh to myself. " Hello, Tris." I say as she approches. " Hello to you too, my Tobias." she says in return. She sits on the grass next to me and I give her a kiss on the cheek. While she was gone, I had remembered that I needed to get a ring. So, I had rushed to the jewelry store and picked out the most beautiful black diamond ever seen. It wasn't the prettiest price ever seen, though. We eat and laugh and talk about our day. " I fell into a fountain, tripped over my shoelaces, and got splashed with muddy street water." she says. I just noticed the black eye. " I'm sorry. I had a rather uneventful day rather than this part right now." I say. "Really? I thought you would be having more fun than I did." She says. " Oh, Will proposed to Christina!" she says with a peppy voice. " How awesome for them!" I say. That reminds me that I still needed to pop the question. I fiddle with the box in my pocket, before I give it to Tris and ask, " Will you marry me, Tris?" " OF COURSE I WILL!" She screams and hugs me. After talking for a while we go back to the apartment, and fall into a peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap 6- Telling the Gang**

**Tris POV**

I wake up next to Tobias. Yesterday was so much fun shopping with Chris, and Tobias proposed! Last night I had a dream the Tobias, Christina, Will, and I had a double wedding. It was a happy dream other than the part where Christina drowned in the chocolate fountain. I shudder. I hear Tobias shifting around, a sign that he is awake. I shake him gently. He opens one eye. "Toby, we need to get out of bed, so we can tell the others that we're engaged!" I say. He groans. "Okay. But you don't want me to be the first one to tell Zeke, do you?" I say. Zeke is his best friend. At the sound of that he jumps out of bed and runs to the bathroom. I sigh and a piece of my hair falls onto my face. I hear the shower turn on, and I see that the bathroom door is open. He always does that because of his fear of confinement. I start to think about when the wedding should be. I want it to be soon, so it can be a Spring wedding. I get up, put on one of Tobias' old sweatshirts, and turn on the tv. Tobias walks into the living room after a few minutes. " Wanna go grab some breakfast?" He asks. "Sure." I answer.

When we get to the cafeteria, Tobias goes to get us some food and I sit down next to Marlene. We talk about mine and Christina's shopping trip for a while and Tobias come back with two plates of eggs and bacon. I start chowing down and Tobias says " Guys, we have some big news!" " Tell us!" Uriah screams. "Okay, we're-" "Getting Married!" I cut him off. Everyone screams and claps and congragulates us. " When do you guys want to star planning?" Chris asks. " How about 6 at our place tonight?" I say. " Perfect. I'll bring my planning binder." Christina says. This is so exciting. I finish my breakfast with a peppy, but not too Amity, mood.


	7. Chapter 7

**chap 7- Planning Fun**

**Tobias POV**

I am so happy that I get to marry my love, Tris. Today the gang will be coming over to discuss wedding plans. I know Tris wants it to be a spring wedding. That probably means a flowery arbor, pink dresses, and all that Amity-ish stuff. But, Tris may suprise me and go with an all out Dauntless wedding. Right now it is 5:58 and I hear a knock at the door. " Come in!" I shout. It is Zeke, Uriah, and their girlfriends Shauna and Marlene. Tris runs and hugs Marlene and Shauna, while I bro-hug the Pedrad brothers. " Let's get this wedding planning started!"Shouts Uriah. " Not yet, Chris and Will still need to get here." Tris says, and right as the words slip out of her mouth, Christina pops her head in the door. She is carrying a black sparkly three ring binder. Gosh. What is wrong with that girl. We all sit down and Christina asks "So, Tris, when do you want your wedding to be?" " Spring!" she says. " What kind of dress do you want to wear?" Christina asks. "Black. I want a Spring theme, I also want to serve hamburgers, Dauntless cake, and pizza. Oh, And can we have a double wedding with you guys?" Tris says. I'm shocked. Christina and Will look at eachother, before Christina spits out " Sure! That sounds great!". Oh goodness. Can't wait to see how this will turn out. " I want the reception to be on top of the building we had to jump off in initiation. We can decorate it the same as the ceremony." Tris says. "Sounds good to me." Mumurs of agreement are all around me. " Perfect! Tris, we can go dress shopping with Mar and Shauna on Friday, okay?" Christina says. "Cool." Says Tris. " Great! Now that the planning is over, let's watch a movie!" Tris says. We decide to watch "Up". We cry on the sad parts and laugh on the happy parts. That's how life is.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chap 8- A day at work**

**Tris POV**

Today I will go back to work at the tatoo parlor with Tori, because it is Monday. I get to go dress shopping With the girls on Friday. I can't wait to tell Tori! She will be so excited. I think I want her to be one of the bridesmaids. I just had an idea. I will get a new tatoo that says T+T=3. Then, I will tell her! I giggle. Oh no, I sound like an Amity. I stand behind the counter and wait for Tori to come in so I can start my shift. After a couple of minutes, she comes in and smiles when she sees me. "Hey,Tori." I say. "Hey Tris! What's up?" She responds. " Nothing much. Before I start my shift, can I get another tatoo?" I ask. " Sure. What kind?" She says. While I was waiting for her I sketched out a drawing of my new tatoo. I show it to her. " Looks good." She says. As she does it, I can tell she is thinking deeply. " So, You and Four are getting pretty serious, huh?" She asks curiosly. " Yeah. We are. We are getting married!" I say. "Really? That's awesome for you two!" She responds. "And, I wnt you to be one of the bridesmaids." I say grinning. " Of course! I'd love to be a bridesmaid!" She says. She smiles and gets back to work on my tatoo. When she is finished, I pay her and get to work. The whole day, I only have 5 customers. After my shift, I go home and show Tobias my new tatoo. He loves it. After watching a movie and eating a dinner of pizza, we go to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chap 9 - Trouble brewing in Dauntless**

**Eric POV**

I just go the news that little old four fears is getting married. Good for him. I want to ruin it. I want to ruin it and finally make his stone face cry. I want to see poop face cry too. That's what I call the girl. It's fitting.

I don't have a plan, so that makes me feel weak. Oh goodness I finally have the opportunity I've been waiting for! I smile and the ring in my lip stretches out the skin. I hardly ever smile. Only in moments of irony,well, and this. I sigh. I can't wait to see the look on four fear and poop face's faces.

Ha. This is going to be funny.

**Sorry for the short chapter! Writing a character like Eric is very hard and it seems like that would be all he had to say! I'll try to post soon. Bye, Divergenties!**


End file.
